


The marvelous misadventures of Ackerman and Zoë

by PYZK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Romantic Comedy, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji Zoë, daughter of the count Zoë.</p>
<p>Everything in her life was perfect: a family that loved her no matter what, a beautiful house and she was going to be an oficial scientist in just a few months.</p>
<p>Then, there's Levi Ackerman, a worker of her father just two years older than her. And yes, they used to have a friendship.</p>
<p>Drastic situations require drastic measures, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The marvelous misadventures of Ackerman and Zoë

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was a gift for LeviHan Secret Santa, for tumblr user granoless. I decided to upload it here because, why not?
> 
> Please enjoy, and tell me if you find any mistake!

Hanji Zoe has never been a very feminine woman. In fact, she hated all the things that ladies were supposed to do in the society she lived in; cooking, sewing, drinking tea, reading dramatic novels about a burning romance, staying at home, and when going to parties as a company of their respective husbands, she hated the fact that she had to smile, agree with her husband's opinions and then remain quiet.

She hated it with all her heart. But fortunately, her father was a very liberal man. He told to her, since she was a little girl, that those roles were imposed by scared men. Men who were afraid of the amazing things a woman could do.

And that's why she was there, discussing and winning a debate about cells. Versus three men, she managed to beat each one of them. One by one, they saw how a woman who was barely twenty-two erased and made useless all the things they believed were facts about the cell.

No, Robert, the reticule endoplasmic does not synthesize sugar, it synthesize proteins and some kind of drugs.

No, Marius, spontaneous generation is no longer accepted as a theory about the origins of the cell. We have three more theories which are more logic; abiotic synthesis, panspermia and hydrothermal vents.

No, Arthur. There are in fact three types of heterotrophic nutrition: holozoic, saprophytic and parasitic.

And the eldest of all the men in that council gave the title of winner to Hanji.

She saw her watch; it was getting late. It was almost eight o' clock.

Hanji said her goodbyes to everyone, even Robert, Marius and Arthur (who seemed to hate her just because she was a woman smarter than them). Everyone else just said "Farewell, Miss Zoe", except a young man; Moblit Berner.

-Goodbye, Hanji.-He said.

-Goodbye, dear friend. Good luck with Nifa...-then she added: -I'm almost sure she will accept your proposal, Moblit.

She left the reunion with a smile of self-conceit, and closed the wooden door behind her. She was about to leave, and then noticed something.

Levi Ackerman, one of the workers of her father was outside. He was smoking a cigarette, but he quickly dumped it on the floor, and turned it off when he saw her.

-Good night, miss Zoe.

-Oh, Levi, what a surprise! And I may ask, what brings you here?

-Your father, Mister Zoe, ordered me to pick you up from your reunion, because it was getting late.

-Oh! Thank you very much. -She didn't know, however, who she was thanking: her father for remembering the hour she usually gets out of the reunions, or Levi, for accepting to come?

They both took the aero-train, a transport that goes from station to station, does not need rails and goes north, south, east, west, down and up.

The pair waited in silence for the train, and when it arrived they entered and went to seat, waiting for the train to go to Hanji's house.

Hanji lived in one of those flying islands fueled with green energy, like solar or wind. This house was enormous, even gigantic! With more than ten rooms for the Zoe family and other thirty for maids, butlers and cooks, three big kitchens and many, way too many amusement areas (including a library), the place was almost a town itself, a flying town.

The airships that were allowed to fly by the "neighborhood" were null, so it was lovely quiet around there.

They were almost in the Zoe house.

"Thank god". Hanji said to herself. "The corset is killing me".

Hanji could see the big buildings and great islands from the window of her seat, standing in an imposing way.

For Hanji, it was imposible not no be amazed by the large extensions of techonolgy that the modern world gave to humanity. Adjusting the skirts of the dress and then her glasses, she started a little conversation with Levi.

-So, Levi, how you've been doing with the hunt of Celestial Titans?

Just to make sure, what is a celestial titan? There are various types of creatures. One of these particular types was titans. Titans were creatures almost ethereal, made greatly by some base material. The most common ones were made of water, earth, fire and air. However, there were green titans, made greatly of plants and flowers, sometimes roots. Magnetic titans were made of magnet. Magma titans made of the mentioned material. Ethereal titans composed of clouds and vapor. Light ones, darkness ones. And last, but not less important: celestial titans, the hardest type to catch: made from electricity.

But what a disgrace, they were not very smart. They didn't have mathematical abilities, and their levels of intelligence were not very big. They could communicate with humans, however, and were very good learning. That was what Hanji's father made for a living, the reason why Hanji's father was rich. He caught titans of every type. Then he got them in armors, for their protection and to give them more comfort. Once they were in the armors, they were taken to a special center, where they were taught what they should make. These beings, in freedom and when just captured, were very hostile. In this center they taught titans that nobody wants to harm or hurt them. That humans simply wanted to give them work and a home. In the major part of these titans, talkings made an effect, but the few ones that did not even wanted to hear, ended up being liberated of the armor, in a place far, far away from any town and city.

Finally, a human bought them. You only paid the armor and the work of the company, not for the titan itself. You couldn't buy the titan, because in the words of Hanji's father, "that was slavery". Titans received an established salary, and had places where they could relax and sleep after a hard day of work. Also, if someone reported that any titan suffered from some kind of abuse, it was treated as a slave, the Titan would come back to the center, where it'd be helped to forget any possible trauma(even if they were not very smart, they were sensible), and other humans would buy it, so it would finally have a happy life. 

Usually these little friends were bought by the simple pleasure of having them there, they were a luxury. Some people really needed the services and company of one of these beings, like disabled people, or anyone in need of protection.

When they discovered that it was possible putting a titan in the armor, thousands of men ventured in the business. They were slaves. But almost all of them failed and broke, because of their cruel, awful and famelic methods. And this way hundreds of companies broke, and just a few stayed in the market because of their tender and lovely methods to treat titans.

Precisely, Levi made this for a living. La primera fase; capturar a los titanes. The first phase was capturing titans. It was a very dangerous task, but Mister Zoe trusted Levi enough to let him make this.

-This last season the capturing had decreased.-Levi said, serious as usual: -But, enough about titans. I haven't seen my mother in almost six months, how she's been doing?

With his mother, Levi is referring to Kuchel Ackerman. Kuchel, now forty-five years old, has been working in the Zoe house since she was twenty. First she worked as a nanny for Hanji and her older brother Abraham. Before starting to work on Zoe's home, nobody knew what she worked on, but she came searching for a job with a little baby of three months in her arms, Levi. She was struggling to provide both with a decent food, because of the little money she had. The business of titans was just starting, and Hanji's mother, Scarlet, was very busy with her fashion house so taking care of Abraham was a hard task. Kuchel was hired quickly, and since then Kuchel and Levi have been almost part of the family. When Hanji was born, Abraham had three years and Levi two. Abraham barely talked to Levi, but the opposite case applied for Hanji. Family Zoe had a special affection for both Ackermans. They taught Levi to read, write, and some basic topics and classes. He was very responsible, so he gained very fast Benjamin Zoe's trust, Hanji's father. So, when searched for a job in Benjamin's company, he didn't hesitate to place Levi in one of those ships that catched titants. The salary was very good, and even though Levi wasn't captain first, when the older captain had to god, Levi became his substitution. So Levi Ackerman, just twenty-five years old, commanded a ship all thanks to the faith Benjamin had on him.

-Your mother has been excellent, Levi. But I saw her first cane already.

Although the recent discover really astonished him, he remained quiet. Then, he asked.

-And how you've been doing, miss Zoe?

The question amazed and lightened her at the same time. Levi and her have been very good friends since they were just little children. They used to tell each other everything, and even Abraham and Benjamin made bets about them, about whether or not they would marry. For Benjamin, it wasn't a problem that his daughter married someone who wasn't at the same level of the social pyramid. He only cared if the man her daughter married, treated her good, and that was something Levi could do; even if the relationship between them was a little aggressive sometimes (the nicknames) he treated Hanji very good, just like a friend would. Lamentablemente, cuando él se fue a trabajar, ya no hablaban tanto como antes. Unfortunately, when he left things never were the same. They talked, but not as much as they used to. Una carta al mes era lo que más podían tener el uno del otro, eso sí tenían suerte. If she was lucky, she received a letter every month. And as time passed, their friendship was slowly decaying, to the point where they barely knew anything about the other. He used to call her Hanji, even four-eyes and shitty-glasses. But now, calling Hanji with her first name was something that didn't feel correct. There wasn't the same reliance in each other as there had been some time ago.

It really hurt each other, but they were very shy to talk about it.

-I've been doing well. In just a few months I will receive my title of biologist, and I am in the council of science of the city, and how...how about you? - She asks shyly.

He thought about it a few seconds and then answered.

-Winter is fucking harsh in the north.

And that was all. The train reached the station, and they got out of it. They saw the Zoe house.

It was a very big house, painted of a clean gold color with lots of glass windows and doors. There were carvings of angels and stars here and there. When you entered, you could see the carpet had the color of a bright red, and the doors to the sides leaded to different areas of the house. Hanji left her coat on a wooden rack, and headed directly to the dining room where everyone was waiting for her.

-Hello, sweetie! - Greeted her mother:-how was the reunion?

Hanji smirked from her place on the table.

\- Actually, it was very amusing. Let's say I really burnt arguments this evening.

Benjamin smiled and laughed, almost choking on the potato salad.

-That's my daughter! - Said him, very happy of hearing her Hanji was kicking some men's ass.

And then Levi came in.

\- Levi! - Said Benjamin: - it has been a long time, hasn't it?

-Indeed, mister Zoe.

Then Abraham proceeded to call one of the maids of the house.

\- Sarah, could you please be so kind of calling Kuchel? Tell her that her son is here.

And then Sara left, to return just a few minutes later with a beautiful woman. Kuchel. She was no longer a babysitter for Abraham and Hanji, but she became an assistant for Scarlet in her fashion house.

When Kuchel saw Levi, she instantly came to hug him. He, of course, hugged her back. Then Benjamin invited Levi and Kucher to diner with them.

However, dinner passed by in silence, an awkward silence.

When they all finished, Hanji was the first one to leave.

And just a few seconds later, Levi left behind her.

-Twenty bucks that he's trying to solve the things between them.-said Abraham.

\- Abraham Zoe! Bets aren't allowed in my house. - Scarlet said.

But Abraham was right. 

Hanji was walking to her room, not before going to the library and take a book that always cheered her up: The big, big world.

It was a book of when she was just a child, a very curious child. But before she could even take it from the shelf Levi reached her.

-Oi, Miss Zoe.

And that was the thing that made her smile. It was a long time since she heard 'oi' directed at her.

-Yes?-She answers the call.

-I just...I want to...hum.-Levi grunted, cursing himself becase he was unable to talk without obstacles.

He breathed loudly.

-I just want to solve this.

She was confused now.

-What are you referring with this?

-What I mean, why we stopped talking? Why are we like this? Like complete strangers.

She couldn't help but smile. She was feeling nervous, scared and excited at the same time. He was embarrassed.

The ambient in the room was very dense, full of unspoken things and broken promises.

-I think I may know what you're trying to say, Levi. You want to say that you want to, hum, start again our friendship, right?

-Yes and no. This is so fucking hard to say, but...

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted them. It was sharp, like if someone threw a knife or something similar.

-I'll go. - Says Levi.

Hanji dedicated herself to wait for a few minutes for Levi to come, and continue the talk where they have left it.

But the thing was that he came to the library very alarmed and worried.

-What happened? -Hanji asked.

-Listen to me carefully, please. Time is running out.

-Running out? Huh?

-I'll tell you but please don't freak out. Look: there are these guys who are kind of pirates, kind of assassins that have this shitty and crazy theory about how your father has some kind of drug to make titans cooperate with humans. But we have told them already: we don't have that stupid drug. But they insisted, and now they have your family and some maids and butlers with them.

She didn't freaked out. In fact, she panicked.

-What are we going to do?!

He grabs her by the neck of her dress and pulls her very close to him.

-You'll have to do everything that I tell you, understood?

But she pushes him, angry.

-First of all don't treat me like one of your subordinates. Second: I want my family safe, so tell me what to do.

-Do you have a phone here?

-Yes, we have one. 

-Call the police. Then we are going to attack them.

And she nods, running for the phone and dialing the number of local police.

-Hanji, I have these two guns. One is an electric gun, and the other one is a real gun. Do you know how to use the elctric gun?

She nodded again.

-Okay. They are very stupid, so they're all on the living room. You will enter there, make sure they'll see you. Their weapons are just knives. Shoot them with the gun, and scream. Then I will appear from the stairs and use the gun. 

-And you are planning to kill them?- Hanji asks, worried.

-I'm noy sure.

They looked each other on the eyes.

-Hanji, listen. The reason I originally left was because I started having fucking feelings for you. I thought that if I left I would forget you. But that didn't happen. I thing I love you.

Hanji was astonished with the confession of Levi. But at the same time, angry.

-Look, we're not going to discuss this at the moment.-Levi said, very seriously.

Hanji just grunted and went to the living room. She was going to kick some ass.

She came in to the living room and started to shoot the guys.

They were paralyzed by electricity very fast. Then she called.

-LEVI!

And he came to scene.

One to the leg and one hand of every one of the five men in there.

And then she proceeded to shout at him.

-Well, if you cared so much about me, why the hell didn't you call me or wrote a letter?

But she was interrupted. Two big and strong men entered the livingroom, and they didn't have good intentions.

-Okay, listen here you two. You are going to answer, which is that drug you give titans?-Said the one with black hair.

-And you will listen to me, you fucking stupid rock. There's no shitty drug, and if you don't get out of here I will use the force.-Shouted Levi at him.

-You don't scare us, little man.

And Hanji snapped. She was having a shitty night. The guy that used to be her best friend came back and confessed his love for her after believing their friendship was ruined. Some monkeys tried to kidnap her family, and now this?! 

-But you should be scared of me. You should be scared of me, brainless monkey.-She was not very good at insulting: -I had one of the WORST nights in all my life.- She was getting very close to the two men. They first laughed at her, but seeing her absolutely terrifying face made them feel afraid of their safety.

-I'm a woman in science, do you have an idea of hard it is for a woman being involved in science? Do you?! Do you understand the feeling of already given up a friendship, and them he just comes to you and declares he loves you?! After believing you have been forgotten?! No! You don't have an idea. You don't know a thing. Please get out of here before I...

But things are better said than done. Hanji shooted them with the electric gun and she was ready to fight them, but the police entered to the Zoe house. Hanji didn't care at all.

-And now, Levi Ackerman, care to explain why didn't you called or sent letters more often?! Do you have an idea of how I felt?! And yes, I love you too. But honestly, what the hell?

And then it happened. She kissed him, feeling his dry lips with a small taste of ciggarettes, even forgetting that both's parents were seeing.

-Shitty-eyes, I mean, uh, four-glases, I-fuck!

They untied Hanji's family and Levi's mother, and the rest of the people that were tied by the pirates. The police filled a report, and then left.

-And what are we supposed to do now, Levi?

And then Benjamin spoke.

-You're then supposed to marry and give us grandchildren, yes? That's a yes.

-But that way, you will have to give us two things, dad. Twenty dollars for me, and a permission for Hanji to get married.

She laughed and hugged Levi. Hr placed a small kiss on her cheek, cursing about how Hanji's father was hurrying things.

But that was just the start. The start of the misadventures of Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe.


End file.
